Welcome Back
by EpcPanda
Summary: Twenty years have past since the Autobots and Decepticons left Earth, and now they're back and have enlisted help from the children of Raf, Jack and Miko. Jack's daughter Joanna/Joe/Joey, Miko's twin sons Forest and Rain, and Raf's young daughter Rachel. POST TF:PRIME FANFICTION: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1 20 Years

**WELCOME BACK**

**Chapter 1 – 20 Years...**

Team Prime landed on Earth soils after twenty years. Optimus Prime sat in the command chair looking at his team who glanced around, smiles on their faceplates.

"How do you think the kids are doing?" Bulkhead asked suddenly,

"I doubt they're kids anymore Bulks." Wheeljack, the newest member of Team Prime, and former wrecker said as he walked into the room. Bulkhead frowned, but smiled again as Bumblebee whirred,

"_They're still kids to us!" _He said crossing his arms. Arcee laughed,

"'Bee, you're still a kid." All the Autobots laughed as their youngest member beeped. Ratchet sighed,

"Why did we come back to this dirt ball again?" The old CMO growled. Optimus Prime looked at the grouchy medic,

"We came back because the Decepticons did." The Autobot commander said. Suddenly an alarm sounded,

"'Cons sighted in Jasper, Nevada!" Arcee exclaimed, leaping up from her seat, Bumblebee doing the same. Bulkhead got up a little slower then his smaller comrades,

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Optimus Prime said and the six Autobots left the ship. Ratchet stopped before leaving and turned the cloaker on. Then followed the rest of the team.

Joanna stepped out from Jasper High School with a sigh.

"Hey! Joey!" An obnoxious voice came from behind her, she huffed and turned around to see the twin terrors, Forest and Rain, leaping down the front steps towards her. She looked at the two sixteen-year-old half-Asian boys. They grinned as Joey scowled. Forest's green eyes sparkled as he brushed shaggy black hair away from them. Rain's blue one's were hardly visible behind his scruffy hair. Joey's own dark brown hair was pulled into a loose braid and her grey eyes looked extreamly annoyed.

"Whatca up to Joey?" Forest asked still grinning like a moron, Joey rolled her eyes,

"Going home." She said simply and started walking away,

"Hey! Joe!" Rain said walking after her, Forest loping behind. Joey sighed and walked faster,

"Don't you two have a detention to get to?" A younger voice said, the three turned to see Rachel, the young, mouse-brown haired girl sitting in a tree drawing. She grinned and brushed brown ringletts from her face, Rachel put the scetch pad into her backpack then she swung down and landed lightly beside her friends, her tawny eyes playful. Joey smiled as Rachel walked over to her grinning, Forest moaned and facepalmed, Rain growned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Can't we just skip out?" The blue-eyed twin muttered, Rachel grinned and pulled a laptop out from her bag, she opened it and stuck her toung out,

"Already done. It says here that you two don't have detention." Rain grinned and fist-pumped his twin,

"Our little haker strikes again!" Forest cheered. Joey and Rachel started laughing.

"C'mon lets go." Joey said and the four walked to the bus stop. They got there just as the bus pulled up. The four teenagers stepped up and each dropped money into the bus driver's hand. They found a seat at the back and sat down. Rachel instantly pulled out her laptop and started typing. Rain leaned over,

"You really love that don't you?" Rachel looked at the older teen and raised an eyebrow,

"Of course she does. Her father gave it to her." Joey snapped from where she was telling off a random guy from their school who was trying to ask her out. Then she glared at the teen, "Screw off." He instantly shut up and walked away quickly. Forest started laughing,

"Ya! Ten points for Joey!" He hooted and high fived his brother. Both girls rolled their eyes,

"Stop ten." The driver called from where he sat at the front of the bus. Joanna, Forest, Rain and Rachel got up and made their way to the front. Forest and Rain were still laughing.

"You can shut up any time now." Joey said quietly as Rachel thanked the driver and they all left the bus.

"So are we heading to the fort?" Rain asked as they walked into the desert. Joey rolled her eyes,

"No shit." Forest started laughing, Rachel looked at them,

"You two laugh way to much." She said sweetly. Joey sighed,

"C'mon, lets go." She muttered and walked forward followed by Rachel. The twins lagged behind making faces at the back of the girl's heads. Suddenly the ground shook. Rachel screamed and grabbed Joey's hand like a little girl. As the tremors passed she blushed in embrassment,

"Sorry..." She muttered and dropped the older girl's hand. Joey patted the fourteen-year-old's curly head,

"No problem kiddo..." The sixteen-year-old sighed. The twins stayed quiet for once. They knew how much shaking scared their younger friend, ever since It happened, so they didn't laugh. The ground shook again and Rachel whimpered. Joanna smiled kindly and took her hand, leading the younger girl forward. The terror twins caught up and Rain put a hand on her shoulder. Rachel smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. Joey smiled to Rain, he was the kinder twin, he was less likely to tease someone insted he'd comfort them. He was a prankster, but not cruel. Forest on the other hand, he wasn't cruel either, he was just too sarcastic for his own good. She looked at Rachel, she was a sweet kid, quiet around anyone but her long time friends, she was also the smartest of the four, way smarter then someone her age. Joey brushed a lock of dark hair away from her eyes, she considered herself the leader of the group, she was calm and collected, but even she lost her cool once in awhile. Everyone had a breaking point. She was independant and didn't like flirts. Forest had found that the hard way. The friends continued walking then froze.

"Oh my God!" Rain muttered,

"Cool!" Forest whispered. Joey's jaw dropped and Rachel was looking up wide eyed. Standing in front of them was a sinister looking giant silver robot. It was looking at them with blood red eyes.

"Humans?" It boomed, then suddenly smiled,

"Dude, that thing is creeping me out..." Rain whispered, Joey looked at them,

"Run!" She screeched and the four turned and ran. Joey, being the track star she was, was infront. Followed closely by Rain, the faster of the twins. Forest, being more of a clumbsy guy, but still fast was right behind him. But Rachel wasn't a runner, she was a thinker, a stratagist and artist, she wasn't fast, but she had stamina, she was behind, Joey knew she could keep running for awhile but she was a slow runner. Rachel suddenly sped up, drawing up beside Forest. He grabbed her hand and they came up to Rain, Forest dragging Rachel behind him. They rounded a corner and Joey yelped in surprise as a yellow and black muscle car and a navy blue motorcycle sped towards them. They both skidded to a stop and the four teens noticed that no one was driving either of them,

"Get on!" The motorcycle snapped, shocked, Joey complied and climbed on. The yellow and black car beeped,

"He wants us to get it..." Rachel whispered to Forest and Rain. They blinked at her,

"What?" Rain muttered shocked, the car whirred and Rachel glared at them,

"He said it's either get in or get smushed by the silver one who was chasing us." Forest and Rain stumbled forward and climbed into the backseats and Rachel climbed into the passenger seat. The young teen looked at the dashboard,

"Thank you." She muttered. Then glanced out the window and screamed, Forest gasped,

"Big, mean and silver is coming up fast!" Rain yelled,

"Go! Go! Go!" Forest screamed. The car beeped and sped off, followed by the motorcycle. The humans watched as a large truck rumbled past, followed by an abulance, a bulky green truck and a large white, green and red racecar. Then they transformed from the cars to robots. All four teens gasped in shock,

"More of them?" Joey's voice was squeeky, showing she was scared.

"Don't worry kid, we're the good guys." A line from a movie played through the radio. They muscle car and motorcycle turned behind a large rock and let the teens get out. Joey ran over to Rachel, Forest and Rain as the climbed out of the muscle car.

"Bumblebee! Let's go!" The motorcycle snapped to the muscle car, who beeped and they too transformed. They all looked at the two now robots in silent shock,

"If they weren't trying to kill us this would be so cool..." Forest muttered. The female robot rolled her 'eyes',

"We aren't trying to kill you." She grumbled and the male one nodded with a beep,

"So your Autobots?" Rachel asked, looking at them with wide tawny eyes. The female raised an 'eyebrow'

"Yes... How did you know?" Rachel shifted,

"I herd stories from my dad..."

"You did?"

"He's dead."

"Oh... I'm sorry about that..." The female one said, dropping down on one knee, "And who was your father?"

"His name was Raphael" The yellow one, Bumblebee, beeped and ran over to her. "What? Yes his nickname was Raf. Why?" Then Bumblebee whirred and buried his head in his hands. The female sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"It's ok 'Bee..." Then she turned to the others, "Names?"

"I'm Forest Anderson." Forest said, and looked at Rain who stood beside him, "This is my brother, Rain." Joey rolled her eyes,

"We call them the Terror Twins." Rachel said with a smirk,

"Who were your parents?" The female demanded, Rain held his hands,

"Whoa there robot lady!" He muttered, "First of all, what's your names?" The female sighed and rolled her 'eyes',

"My name is Arcee." She muttered, then pointed in Bumblebee's direction, "That's Bumblebee." Then Arcee turned to the twins, "Now, answer my question."

"Our father's name was Jason! Our mother's name was Miko!" Forest said, to the shocked 'bots.

"_Was?_" Arcee said looking at them, "Don't tell me Miko is dead too!" Rain shrugged,

"We dunno." He muttered, "She vanished without a trace a year ago. Same day Rachel's dad was killed." Arcee rounded on Joey,

"You! Your name!" She snapped, Joey raised an eyebrow,

"Joanna Mason Darby." She said and crossed her arms, 'Bee whirred quietly and looked at Arcee, who's jaw was dropped open,

"Is your father's name Jack?" Joey nodded, "Is he dead?" Joey scoffed,

"Hell no. He's still alive and kicking." Forest looked at Arcee,

"You happy now?"

Arcee stood there shocked. They had just learned that Raf was dead, Miko was missing and Jack was alive. And they had kids! 'Bee looked at her and klicked,

":_You okay?_:" He asked, Arcee looked at him. His bright blue optics were dulled slightly,

"Am I okay? What about you?" She exclaimed, the humans stood there quietly, "We just learned that Raf is dead." 'Bee shrugged,

":_It happens..._:" He muttered quietly. Arcee was taken aback,

"He was your best friend!"

"You know out parents?" Joanna suddenly asked. Arcee and Bumblebee's heads snapped down to where the humans stood.

"Very well." Arcee muttered, "They were our partners."

/:_Arcee, Bumblebee! We need help! Are the humans secured?_:/ Optimus's voice boomed over the comm. Arcee sighed,

"Yes they are." Arcee muttered, "We're on our way sir." When she disconected with the leader she looked down at the humans sternly, "Stay!" Forest frowned,

"We're not dogs!" He snapped. Joanna sighed at the same time Arcee did,

"We need to stay out of their way." Joanna muttered grabbing his arm and meeting his glare calmly, "This isn't a game Forest. There are no extra lives."

"She right bro." Rain muttered and sat down beside Rachel, "Just stay out of the way." Arcee looked at Bumblebee slightly surprised at how much Joanna sounded like Jack. Rachel looked up,

"Good luck 'Bee." She smiled, 'Bee's optics sparkled and he whirred. Rachel nodded, "If you guys win, I'll play video games with you." Bumblebee chirped and the two Autobots ran off to join the battle.

**Okay, yes the first chapter is very choppy. I didn't know what to do. Please comment some ideas for the story :D ~EP (EpcPanda)**


	2. Chapter 2 Do You Hear Me

**WELCOME BACK**

**Chapter 2 – Do You Hear Me**

_**Okay, someone commented asking if Joey was based off of Katniss and how much he/she hated when people did that. So just so everyone knows. NO, Joey is NOT based off of Katniss, people can have dark hair and grey eyes without being Katniss. And her personality is based off one of my best friends. Once again, Joey is based off of my best friend, NOT Katniss.**_

Joey watched in silent awe as the Autobots kicked ass, Rain whistled softly and Forest cheered,

"Ya! Go 'bots! Kick their asses!" The green-eyed-extremely-annoying-and-completely-idiotic twin punched the air, resulting in Joey's eyes rolling,

"Shut up!" She growled quietly. Rachel watched 'Bee from the rock she sat on, jumping slightly as a shadow loomed over her. The younger teen looked up slowly to see a red mech standing behind her,

"Well, looks like I found me some humans." He reached down and plucked Rachel up, she didn't move, she was frozen with fear. The mech sighed, "I'm going to have to sanitize my servos after this..." He growled. The other three humans were looking up at him in shock, Joey made the first move,

"Put her down!" She snapped angrily. The 'con simply chuckled and started walking. Rachel started screaming and struggling.

"Put me down! Put me down!" She cried out seeing the ground sway underneath her, making her want to hurl. The Autobots froze, Bumblebee made a growling sound, and Prime looked at the 'con,

"Put her down Knock Out, she has nothing to do with this." He said scowling. Megatron started chuckling, the Decepticons all pointed their cannons at the small group of Autobots,

"She's a human Prime. She has _everything _to do with this." He said as Knock Out dropped Rachel into his leader's servos. The Decepticon overlord brought her up to his optics, "This little human looks a lot like that other human." He turned his blood red gaze on 'Bee, "Remember him bug? Scourge did a good job killing him." Rachel squeaked in anger,

"What do you mean? My father was killed in a car accident!" She growled, Megatron turned his gaze back to the human,

"Yes, but it was all _set up._" Rachel's eyes widened and she started shaking,

"T-that truck w-was a-"

"Decepticon? Yes, he was. In fact, he's here now." Megatron looked away from the human to a large dark purple 'con, "That there is Scourge, transform for the puny human, would you Scourge?" Scourge smirked and transformed into a large purple truck, seeing the truck brought back memories of the night her father, Raf, had died.

"_Da-ad~" The younger Rachel moaned, "Are we there yet?" Raf chuckled from the front seat,_

"_Almost there Ray-Ray." He said, calling her by her pet name. Rachel sighed and looked out the window, suddenly she screamed as the ground started shaking. Raf swore quietly from the front, as he too looked out the window. Something purple caught his gaze,_

"_Shit!" He exclaimed, "They're back!"_

"_Who dad? Who's back?" She screamed fearfully,_

"_The Decep-" He was cut off as a large purple truck with a strange purple face like thing on the front hit them. The car jolted and both Raf and Rachel screamed as the car flipped over._

"_Hold on Rachel!" Raf cried out grabbing his daughter's hand and squeezed. They were jolted once again as the car crashed to the ground and everything went black..._

Rachel looked at the 'con as he transformed back into his robot form, "It really was you..." She cocked out, tears streaming down her face, "You were the one who killed my father..." Scourge smirked,

"Yes, and it was quite fun too. What was it he screamed out after you fainted? Oh yes! 'Don't hurt my daughter! Kill me, just don't hurt her!' Ha!" The Decepticon scoffed. Rachel caught 'Bee's gaze. His baby blue optics were wide and his whole frame was shaking with uncontrolled anger. He was about to step forward to smash the fragger's head in when Megatron held his plasma canon towards Rachel who still dangled in his hand. She was shaking, tears streaming down her face, but she was scowling at the cruel Decepticon leader.

"You bastard!" Rachel yelled, surprising the other humans who're watching the exchange with wide eyes. She then gathered up her courage and... spit in the 'con's optic. Making him drop her in surprise. The drones with him lowered their weapons to see what had surprised their leader, missing the yellow and black blur that had sprung forward, catching the falling girl, holding her to his chest he rolled then sprung up and around, blasting a few 'con's heads off with a angry buzz, the Autobots following close behind.

Soon the Decepticons retreated and Bumblebee glanced down at the unconscious human in his servos. Her curly, mouse brown hair was wild and her face was tear stained. The scout shifted his gaze to Optimus Prime and let out a sad warble. His leader patted his shoulder, then both looked at the other humans who were racing over to them. The girl in the lead stopped and looked up at Bumblebee with a frantic look on her face and Bee dropped down onto his knees and handed the girl in his servos the the black-haired girl, the twins raced up behind them,

"Oh god, is she okay?" The blue eyed twin asked, wide eyed. Bumblebee nodded,

"She should be fine." The yellow Autobot whirred,

"What?" The green eyed twin looked at him confused. Bee face palmed, _Of course they can't understand me! _He scolded himself,

"He said, she should be fine." Ratchet grumbled from where he was fixing a hole in Wheeljack's shoulder. Prime looked at his team,

"We should head to base and introduce ourselves to the humans." All five other Autobots nodded and they transformed, Bee silently chuckled at the human's awe struck faces. He opened his door, and the older girl understanding him, placed Rachel in the backseat and buckled her up.

"I get the big green one!" The blue eyed twin exclaimed, running over to Bulkhead, "Can I ride with you? Please? Please? Please?" With a sigh, Bulkhead opened his passenger door to allow the twin to clamber into his alt. form.

"Fine, I want this one!" The green eyed twin said, pointing to a confused Wheeljack, who simply opened his door with a confused;

"What the frag?" Making Bumblebee buzz with laughter. The last human looked around, then her gaze landed on Ratchet, before she could open her mouth, the CMO growled;

"Not a chance!" So the girl simply shrugged and walked over to Arcee,

"Mind if I ride with you?" She asked politely,

"Sure. Climb on and hold on." Arcee said, if she had been in her robot state, she would have shrugged. When the girl was firmly sitting on her back, Optimus called;

"Roll Out!" And the Autobots started driving towards a place that they still considered... Home.

**Ya, sorry it's kind of sloppy. I didn't know what to write. This might be a slow story coming along, but I'll try my best. :D**

**~EP**


	3. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

This story will be discontinued. I ran out of ideas. I might continue it later, but I'm not sure. Sorry.


End file.
